legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonia Dragonfruit
In construction Dragonia Dragonfruit, born Dragonia Dream Dodgson, also known as Frostinblaze, the Rookie Attorney, the Man in Fire and Ice, the Martyr, the Will of Grand Grimoire, the Soul of Fire and Ice and the Dragon of Law, is a posthumous character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. His spirit (while merged with the remaining pages of the Grand Grimoire and was going rogue) appeared in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched as its secondary antagonist as well as the final boss of the story, until he was freed from the binding. Overall, Dragonia (as the Will of Grand Grimoire) is the person that triggered the majority of events in the Scorched spinoff. Once a celebrated district attorney in the town of Sleepy Hollow working for the Order of Flourish as its enforcer, Dragonia has become involved with a infamous chemical weapon attack in New York City, which was pinned on Alexandar Apricot, the defendant of the case being convicted and later died in the cell. Taking care of the case three years before, Dragonia later discovered the truth that Phyllis Peach, the prosecutor on the case who was in love with him, forged evidence and framed Alexandar, giving him a false conviction. However, too bad that Dragonia was too overconfident, and thus he made a fatal mistake. He broke up with Phyllis and told her about his intentions face to face, threatening her. Phyllis was enraged and went insane, fearing that her involvement of the crime would be exposed before her ultimate goal came true. After that, when an earthquake happened, Phyllis found Dragonia in an elevator, deep inside the comatose after a conflict to the bailiff who murdered Dragonia under her purpose. During the conflict, Phyllis was hit by a bullet caused by Gregory Grape, who triggered the gunfire while trying to throw the gun to the bailiff, in an attempt to save Dragonia. Phyllis was hit by the bullet, and she later opened the elevator, picked up the gun and killed both Dragonia and the bailiff, framing Gregory for the crime. Phyllis put Dragonia's body underneath a chamber before ate her heart. Dragonia died with his soul believing that the bailiff murdered him. A month later, Hestia Hawthorn discovered Phyllis' prosecuting in the case of Alexandar, and she found Dragonia's dead body in her house, but it was merely a bait to make Phyllis hunt down Hestia and murdered her, triggering the Feast of Apollo. After his death, Dragonia's soul was later contained by Mephisto who bound Dragonia's soul on his possession of the Grand Grimoire pages, corrupting him into a demon spirit. The soul of Dragonia later learned the remaining spell of the Grand Grimoire, including a spell to allow him control fire and ice at the same time, as well as a spell that would give a human eternal life (knowing as the Eternity Spell) at the cost of his own soul. To put him under control, the evil leader of Hexenmeister Community had adopted Mephisto's advice to split the Will in half, turning them into his brainwashed Twin Gaolers, respectively known as Lumino and Glario. ''Overview Name Appearance As Dragonia & the Will As the Twin Gaolers Introduction Dragonia Dragonfruit is the first notable murder victim of Phyllis Peach in the Order of Flourish. Once a well-known attorney, later a puppet of demons, Dragonia had became the central figure of the entire conflict in Arendelle during the events of ''LOTM: WoSH Spin-Off: Scorched. He was also revealed to be the true form of the Will of Grand Grimoire, or the Will for short, being the soul bound onto the Grand Grimoire's remaining pages in the hands of a Hell Lord, Mephisto. Originally, Melancholia had the theory that there are other versions of Grand Grimoire books other than the one version that John Dee had written, which was currently in the possession of Michael Langdon. Even so, after Melancholia's seemly death at the hand of Carl Robinson, Michael soon discovered that some pages in the Grand Grimoire in his possession was missing, preventing him from using its full power. He later discovered the Will of Grand Grimoire's existence, but at first he failed to deduce the Will's true identity. Because of his soul bound with the lost pages of Grand Grimoire, Dragonia learned several spells, and he mastered a skill that not even Michael could possessed; Dragonia could use the curse on the Grand Grimoire even without holding it. He claimed that his favorite ability was the elemental fire and ice manipulation, a curse he mastered while being the part of Will. He could mimic fire and ice at the same time, easily confronting Maria Arzonia and Elsa the Snow Queen at the same time. However, Dragonia was cautious about using another curse, the Eternity Spell, a highly-dangerous spell that could grant a mortal being immortality at the cost of the user's own soul. Upon turning into the Will himself, Dragonia had no memory of being a human and he could only fight according to his own will. Not even Mephisto could control Dragonia to do whatever he pleased. In a way, Dragonia could be described as the Justice Arcana of Tarot, while his personality as the Will would be described as the Reversed Justice Arcana, which is representing a twisted and extreme sense of justice. Like many of his own colleagues in the Order of Flourish, including Selina Strawberry after she had a personality change caused by the effects of the infamous Feast of Apollo, Dragonia had turned into an utter Knight Templar who believed no matter what he did, even killing, was for his own sense of justice that he had to enforce. Basically, it was a hint of his former life as a righteous law enforcer, but it extended into some sort of barbaric brutality due to his demonic possession. It was also a representation of Dragonia's dark side, being someone who was disappointed with law and justice that cannot protect the life of Alexandar Apricot, the false convict of the infamous New York Chemical Weapon Incident, who was framed by Phyllis, Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange all together. Rumors had it that the only two ways (or so it seemed) to free Dragonia from the Grand Grimoire were either destroying the pages (which was proved to be impossible since the pages was indestructible, like the Horseman of Death's head) or merging the page with the original book, restoring it back to its original version and seized the chance to rip Dragonia's soul out of the book while he was in confusion. Only the second way was proved to be true, but it only made Michael gain a complete Grand Grimoire for himself. However, even after he was freed from the Grand Grimoire, Dragonia's memory was incomplete. He could remember his death, but he could not identify the real killer, believing that the killer was the bailiff. It was justified since he lost his consciousness after the conflict, without noticing the real murderer was approaching him and killed him. After the death of Dragonia, Hestia Hawthorn was the only person who managed to discover the real murderer, turned out to be Phyllis Peach, but Hestia herself was murdered by Phyllis as well shortly afterwards. Both of their spirits lived on in different forms. In Hestia's case, she was split into two halves; her de-aged body turned into Zoe Corinth, and her soul and memory being stored inside the Stone of Wisdom without any chance to make her move. His only appearance between Scorched Spin-Off and Anti-Christ Saga was the final battle against Phyllis, soon after he realized who had murdered him and thus regained his memory. He became one of the many to confront the Merged Phyllis. He was the one who told Selina that the Dawn's Early Light, which could used to eliminate the Enhanced Croatoan Virus which was imperfectly merged with its host, could be used against Phyllis. After the death of Phyllis, Dragonia's soul finally rest in peace, but he later returned as a spirit warrior in order to perform his own deeds of justice helping Team Witness. He restored back into his former kind personality, but was much less reckless. In a nutshell, although not being the mastermind of Phyllis' conspiracy, Dragonia was the key person who started the mayhem and destruction inside the Order, and in turn, he was the key person who ended all of this conspiracy as well. ''Tarot Motif - IV. The Emperor '''The Emperor (IV)' is the fourth trump or Major Arcana card in traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. The Emperor sits on a ram-adorned throne, a symbol of Mars. His long white beard bearing the symbol of "wisdom". He holds an Ankh scepter in his right hand, and a globe, symbol of domination, in his left. The Emperor sits atop a stark, barren mountain, a sign of "sterility of regulation, and unyielding power." He symbolizes the top of the secular hierarchy, the ultimate male ego. The Emperor is the absolute ruler of the world. The Will of Grand Grimoire, alongside the Twin Gaolers (it's split in two halves), is the devilish reincarnation of Dragonia when he was merged with the Grand Grimoire's lost page and manipulated by Vizeran DeVir. The Will of Grand Grimoire shows himself as a weak-willed and rigid person who only followed the order of his owner, unable to make his own decision with his free will except enforcing blind law that was set up by a corrupted Hexenmeister Community. The Will of Grand Grimoire, as a polar opposite of the original Dragonia Dragonfruit, represents the dark qualities of the Arcana. The Emperor Arcana represents authority, the strong will of a king and the masculine side of the two genders, the Reverse version however is represented as weak willed, corrupt and rigid. ''Logo House_Connington.png|Dragonia's personal crest Personality As Dragonia As the Twin Gaoler As they were under the possession of the Grand Grimoire's will, the Twin Gaoler represented two different dark sides inside Dragonia; rage and egotism. Even they were fragments of the original Dragonia's soul, they showed no positive side of Dragonia at all due to being controlled by demonic power, turning into out-and-out villains. As Glario Glario is the meanest of the twins, representing the impulsive dark side of Dragonia, with ill-temper and impatience. Glario is not only mean to his prisoners but also being violent to them. Whenever the inmates became unnerved, he would hack the bars with his stick in rage, yelling them to shut up. Glario had a loud voice, often yelling to his enemies in a very rude and violent manner. He had no fear or attempt to conceal his rage. Glario is also strong-willed as he could endure many ordeals with his own courage, but sometimes he could be blinded by his rage and gone reckless. Often, Glario would even drag Lumino into trouble with his straight-forward move, which Lumino often criticized him for this. Overall, Glario acted like a wrathful and reckless juvenile delinquent and had no regard of rules, just wanting to do what he should do and what he wanted to do. Even so, in certain situation, Glario would follow Lumino's plan and surprised his victim. Because he was under demonic possession, Glario showed no positive side of Dragonia. As Lumino Lumino, on the contrast, is much more lawful, polite and calm than Glario. He seldom showed rage, and even if there was a few time he was angry, Lumino would act in a much calmer attitude than Glario. He also hardly ever smile. However, since he was also under demonic possession like Glario, Lumino never had any positive side of Dragonia, either. Like Glario, Lumino also showed harsh disdain on his prisoners and would often allow his "twin brother" to torture them if they did not behave well. Lumino is a strict follower of plan and had a clearer mind. He preferred sneak attack when the chance came instead of facing the enemy directly. Lumino was the most serious of the twins and also the calmest one. Like Gladio, Lumino would not succumb to fear or setbacks, either. However, Lumino had his own personality weakness as well for being immature. Unlike Glario who took praising as something normal, Lumino was weak to compliment and would turn into a sudden blush very briefly if he was complimented for being powerful or handsome. Lumino represented the hidden dark side of vanity and cold-hearted demeanor deep inside Dragonia's heart. Without being brainwashed After Dragonia's fusion and redemption, both the brainwashing of Mephisto and the possession of the Grand Grimoire pages vanished completely, and Dragonia's light side returned on both of the gaolers once the brainwashing was undone. Later, Dragonia's soul was split back into Twin Gaolers once again by Jasmine Porcelain. However, since they were snapped out of the demonic influence, they are no longer void of Dragonia's better side. Despite Glario was still wrathful and Lumino was still harsh sometimes, they both had a change of heart and was willing to help Ichabod to fight against Porcelain, and they turned more likeable in personality. Both of them had turned more cheerful towards Team Witness and smile even more, although Lumino was still calmer than Glario and hardly laughed out loud. They claimed that they owed Ichabod one for bringing an end to Phyllis Peach's reign of terror, and as long as Ichabod would make them whole again, the Twin Gaolers would assist Ichabod as much as she could. As the Will The Will of Grand Grimoire is the polar opposite to Dragonia, who is unwilling to break the rule. The Will has a caustic temper and a lawful stupid personality. He shows no mercy or benevolence towards anyone he deemed as enemy and believed they should be killed as much as possible, due to the trauma of losing faith on Phyllis Peach, the woman he once loved. Therefore, he became unable to trust anyone but the one he believed he was enforcing. This was exploited by Mephisto who merged Dragonia's soul into the remaining page of the Grand Grimoire, before handing them to Vanifer and make the Will under the Elemental Evil's command. Under Vizeran DeVir and Mephisto brainwashing, Dragonia became an enforcer to the darkened and corrupted Hexenmeister Community and was splited into halves. After he was conjoined and fused together once again, back to his true form, his brainwashing effect still didn't wore off. He acted completely cold and indifferent, following Vizeran's order with no free will. He also shown to be weak-willed and unable to gain his free will. However, Matt Butcher and Abel Nightroad discovered that Blackheart is the one who controlled Dragonia and attacked him. Eventually, Abel severely wounded Blackheart and retrieved the Grand Grimoire pages from him, before breaking Mephisto's spells and freed Dragonia's spirit. Dragonia then cut off his bond with the Grand Grimoire, but he claimed that he heard the voice of its author, John Dee, about a prophecy of Spirit Guides beating the forces of Elemental Evil, Emperor Mateus as well as Sascha Vykos - four of them, with Maria Arzonia as one of these Guide Spirits. As Dragonia's soul moved on, Maria wondered that if her resurrection meant something more besides stopping Michael Langdon. Personal Information As Dragonia As Lumino As Glario As the Will Pure of Heart Proposals History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Pyrokinetic Powers Cryomantic Powers Combined Grand Grimoire Curse Theme Songs Main Theme Love Theme - Dragonia X Lavenna Quotes Dragonia *"The thing that pierced you is not a bullet. It's the truth!"'' *''"Any more of this would be a waste of time. Let us bring matters to a close."'' ''The Will Glario Lumino Quotes about Dragonia Dragonia The Will Glario Lumino Gallery Dragonia & The Will Todoroki.Shouto.full.2193737.jpg Todoroki.Shouto.full.2156241.jpg|Dragonia before his death Todoroki.Shouto.full.2123929.jpg Todoroki.Shouto.full.1989832.jpg Todoroki.Shouto.full.2189494.png Todoroki.Shouto.full.2174796.png Todoroki.Shouto.full.2182635.png Twin Gaolers Glario Lumino Trivia *The last name of his birth name, Dodgson, is a reference to Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, also known as Lewis Carroll, the author of ''Alice in Wonderland. *Dragonia is one of the few members of the Order who has a name that is not just having a same first letter or alliterative nature, but his name is also repetitive. *Initially, Dragonia would be the true identity of Calvin Cranberry's Zodiac Demon, which would took form as a dragon, but it was scrapped due to the rule of a Zodiac Demon's formation. *Dragonia is the only user of Grand Grimoire Curses without requiring the book itself, since he had once merged with the remaining page of the book and mastered its spell completely. *Throughout the story, Dragonia is the only human character that can give others immortality, but the price was the erase of his own soul. *In the early story version, Dragonia is 27 years old instead of 20 years old, and he never ran for mayor during the murder spree of La Gloton and the terrorist activity of Orlando Orange, who called himself as a anarchist named "Supremia". *In the old script of story, Dragonia appeared only in the middle of the story and had a little role other than his investigation to the bio-weapon incident and his subsequent death. He never involved himself in the mayoral election in the old script, either. In the new script, he appeared right at the start of the story. ''Inspiration Real-Life Inspirations Georgy Zhukov Georgy Zhukov, in full Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov, (born December 1 19, Old Style, 1896, Kaluga province, Russia—died June 18, 1974, Moscow), marshal of the Soviet Union, the most important Soviet military commander during World War II. Having been conscripted into the Imperial Russian Army during World War I, Zhukov joined the Red Army in 1918, served as a cavalry commander during the Russian Civil War, and afterward studied military science at the Frunze Military Academy (graduated 1931) as well as in Germany. He rose steadily through the ranks, and as head of Soviet forces in the Manchurian border region he directed a successful counteroffensive against Japanese forces there in 1939. During the Winter War, which the Soviet Union fought against Finland at the outset of World War II, Zhukov served as chief of staff of the Soviet army. He was then transferred to command the Kiev military district and in January 1941 was appointed chief of staff of the Red Army. After the Germans invaded the Soviet Union (June 1941), he organized the defense of Leningrad (St. Petersburg) and was then appointed commander in chief of the western front. He directed the defense of Moscow (autumn 1941) as well as the massive counteroffensive (December 1941) that drove the Germans’ Army Group Centre back from central Russia. In August 1942 Zhukov was named deputy commissar of defense and first deputy commander in chief of Soviet armed forces. He became the chief member of Joseph Stalin’s personal supreme headquarters and figured prominently in the planning or execution of almost every major engagement in the war. He oversaw the defense of Stalingrad (late 1942) and planned and directed the counteroffensive that encircled the Germans’ Sixth Army in that city (January 1943). He was named a marshal of the Soviet Union soon afterward. Zhukov was heavily involved in the Battle of Kursk (July 1943) and directed the Soviet sweep across Ukraine in the winter and spring of 1944. He commanded the Soviet offensive through Belorussia (summer-autumn 1944), which resulted in the collapse of the Germans’ Army Group Centre and of German occupation of Poland and Czechoslovakia. In April 1945 he personally commanded the final assault on Berlin and then remained in Germany as commander of the Soviet occupation force. On May 8, 1945, he represented the Soviet Union at Germany’s formal surrender. He then served as the Soviet representative on the Allied Control Commission for Germany. Upon Zhukov’s return to Moscow in 1946, however, his extraordinary popularity apparently caused him to be regarded as a potential threat by Stalin, who assigned him to a series of relatively obscure regional commands. Only after Stalin died (March 1953) did the new political leaders, wishing to secure the support of the army, appoint Zhukov a deputy minister of defense (1953). He subsequently supported Nikita Khrushchev against the chairman of the Council of Ministers, Georgy Malenkov, who favoured a reduction in military expenditures. When Khrushchev forced Malenkov to resign and replaced him with Nikolay Bulganin (February 1955), Zhukov succeeded Bulganin as minister of defense; at that time he was also elected an alternate member of the Presidium. Zhukov then undertook programs to improve the professional calibre of the armed forces. Because this effort involved a reduction in the role of the party’s political advisers and, consequently, in the party’s control of the army, his policies brought him into conflict with Khrushchev. Nevertheless, when a majority of the Presidium (called the “anti-party” group) tried to oust Khrushchev, Zhukov provided the airplanes that transported members of the Central Committee from distant regions of the country to Moscow, thus shifting the political balance in Khrushchev’s favour (June 1957). As a consequence, Zhukov was promoted to full membership in the Presidium (July 1957). But Khrushchev could not tolerate the marshal’s persistent efforts to make the army more autonomous; as a result, on October 26, 1957, Zhukov was formally dismissed as minister of defense and a week later was removed from his party posts. Remaining in relative obscurity until Khrushchev fell from power (October 1964), Zhukov was later awarded the Order of Lenin (1966) and allowed to publish his autobiography in 1969. In recognition of Zhukov's role in World War II, he was chosen to personally take the German Instrument of Surrender and to inspect the Moscow Victory Parade of 1945. Liu Bei Liu Bei (help·info) (Mandarin pronunciation: pei; 161 – 10 June 223), courtesy name Xuande, was a warlord in the late Eastern Han dynasty who founded the state of Shu Han in the Three Kingdoms period and became its first ruler. Despite early failings compared to his rivals and lacking both the material resources and social status they commanded, he gathered support among disheartened Han loyalists who opposed Cao Cao, the warlord who controlled the Han central government and the figurehead Emperor Xian, and led a popular movement to restore the Han dynasty through this support. Liu Bei overcame his many defeats to carve out his own realm, which at its peak spanned present-day Sichuan, Chongqing, Guizhou, Hunan, and parts of Hubei and Gansu. Culturally, due to the popularity of the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Liu Bei is widely known as an ideal benevolent, humane ruler who cared for his people and selected good advisers for his government. His fictional counterpart in the novel was a salutary example of a ruler who adhered to the Confucian set of moral values, such as loyalty and compassion. Historically, Liu Bei, like many Han rulers, was greatly influenced by Laozi. He was a brilliant politician and leader whose skill was a remarkable demonstration of a Legalist. Liu Bei's somewhat Confucian tendencies were also dramatized compared to his rival states' founders, Cao Pi and Sun Quan, who both ruled as pure Legalists. His political philosophy can best be described by the Chinese idiom "Confucian in appearance but Legalist in substance" (儒表法里; 儒表法裡; rú biǎo fǎ lǐ; ju2 piao3 fa3 li3), a style of governing which had become the norm after the founding of the Han dynasty. Ye Ting Ye Ting (simplified Chinese: 叶挺; traditional Chinese: 葉挺; pinyin: Yè Tǐng; Jyutping: Yip6 Ting2) (September 10, 1896 – April 8, 1946), born in Huiyang, Guangdong, was a Chinese military leader. He started out nationalist and went to the communists. Ye Ting joined the Kuomintang when Sun Yat-sen founded it in 1919 (the Kuomintang existed prior to 1919 but was called the Chinese Revolutionary Party) and from 1921 was a battalion commander in the National Revolutionary Army. In 1924 he studied in the Soviet Union and in December of that year joined the Communist Party of China. In September 1925 he returned to China to serve first as staff officer, then as independent regiment commander, in the Fourth Army of the National Revolutionary Army. In May 1926 he led an advance detachment in the Northern Expedition, with several victories in August. In September he besieged Wuchang, breaking through the defenses on the 10th of October. In 1927 he was a) deputy division commander of the 15th Division, b) division commander of the 24th Division of the 11th Army, and c) deputy army commander of the 11th Army. On August 1, with Chen Yi, Zhou Enlai, He Long, Zhu De, Ye Jianying, Lin Biao, Liu Bocheng and Guo Moruo, he participated in the failed Nanchang Uprising, when the “Chinese Red Army” was founded. After Nanchang, he went to Hong Kong, whence on December 11 he led the Canton Uprising. After this uprising failed, he was persecuted as a scapegoat and as a result, he was exiled to Europe and when he returned to Asia went into hiding in Macao. In 1937 he served as army commander of the New Fourth Army. As a result of the New Fourth Army Incident, he was put in jail for five years, until 1946. On April 8 of that year, after he was released, en route from Chongqing to Yan'an, he died in a plane crash. Among the victims were some of his family members and several senior CPC leaders such as Bo Gu, Deng Fa, and Wang Ruofei. There are rumors that Chiang Kai-shek arranged the crash. Tokugawa Ieyasu Tokugawa Ieyasu (徳川 家康, January 31, 1543 – June 1, 1616) was the founder and first shōgun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, which effectively ruled Japan from the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration in 1868. Ieyasu seized power in 1600, received appointment as shōgun in 1603, and abdicated from office in 1605, but remained in power until his death in 1616. His given name is sometimes spelled Iyeyasu, according to the historical pronunciation of the kana character he. Ieyasu was posthumously enshrined at Nikkō Tōshō-gū with the name Tōshō Daigongen (東照大権現). He was one of the three unifiers of Japan, along with his former lord Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Fictional Inspirations Hercule Poirot Hercule Poirot (/ɜːrˈkjuːl pwɑːrˈoʊ/; French pronunciation: pwaʁo) is a fictional Belgian detective, created by Agatha Christie. Poirot is one of Christie's most famous and long-lived characters, appearing in 33 novels, one play (''Black Coffee), and more than 50 short stories published between 1920 and 1975. Poirot has been portrayed on radio, in film and on television by various actors, including Austin Trevor, John Moffatt, Albert Finney, Sir Peter Ustinov, Sir Ian Holm, Tony Randall, Alfred Molina, Orson Welles, David Suchet and Sir Kenneth Branagh. ''Caroline and Justine Caroline and Justine are characters from Persona 5. They're the twin gaolers of the Velvet Room and served Igor, but was later revealed to be Lavenza, one of the assistants of Velvet Room, who was split into two halves by Yadalbaoth, who imprisoned the real Igor and impersonated him. Caroline has a very classical tsundere (someone who acts mean-spirited and aloof to disguise any affectionate feelings) attitude towards the protagonist. She tends to speak to Justine in a demeaning manner. Additionally, she doesn't seem to hold the protagonist in very high regard, as she refers to him as "inmate," and kicks him into the Velvet Room whenever he goes to enter. She is generally ill-tempered and impatient, even after the twins' Confidant levels up and she grows to respect the protagonist as a friend. There are certain inconsistencies between how she seems and her real personality, and as according to Justine, she was mortified when she first witnessed Persona fusion and practiced intimidating poses to use on the protagonist but is too embarrassed to use them. Justine, in contrast, appears to be calm and soft-spoken but still treats the protagonist as her prisoner. She is the first to question what their true purpose is, and realizes something is amiss with possessing an intricate bookmark but having no books to read. While guarding an entrance to the Velvet Room, she whittles away at her boredom by spinning her clipboard. Lavenza speaks relatively more maturely than the twins and still maintains a soft tone similar to Justine, but can be impatient at times similar to Caroline, as shown when Ryuji expresses confusion to her explanation. She refers to the protagonist as trickster, instead of inmate. In a New Game+ where the twins have been defeated, she freely admits to having fallen in love with the protagonist for having been kind to her halves when both felt incomplete and lost. Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright is the central protagonist of the ''Ace Attorney franchise. He is a veteran defense attorney who heads the Wright Anything Agency. Mostly specializing in criminal trials, Wright is renowned for his ability to turn seemingly hopeless cases around. Beginning his career under Mia Fey in 2016, he was disbarred in 2019 after unknowingly presenting forged evidence. After spending the following seven years as a pianist who moonlighted as an undefeated poker player at the Borscht Bowl Club, he was instrumental in the organization of a test trial for the Jurist System, resulting in his exoneration and reinstatement into the bar. Wright has also been a defendant himself at least three times in his life, each time hiring a different lawyer (including representing himself). ''Priestess of Death (The Legend of Qin animated series) An unnamed female, holding the title of the '''Priestess of Death' (simplified Chinese: 大司命, literally means "the Senior God of Life") which is one of the Five Elders of Yin-Yang Theorists, acts as one of the major antagonists in the mainland Chinese animated series adaptation of The Legend of Qin, created specifically for the animated series franchise and did not make an appearance in the original novels. Her franchise-wise debut was the first movie of the series, The Flying Dragon. She first appeared in the TV animated series as the main antagonist of its third season and then a supporting villain in later entries. The Priestess of Death is a cruel and devious enchantress who hunts and kills anyone who stands against Emperor Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of China. Prior to the Emperor unified China, the Priestess was also the murderer of Prince Dan of Yan Kingdom, who was then the leader of Mohists as well as the mastermind of Jin Ke's assassination attempt. Amongst the Five Elders, she represents the Element of Fire. ''Bertolt Hoover Bertholdt Hoover is one of the main antagonists/protagonists in the anime/manga series, Attack on Titan. He is the true identity of the Colossal Titan; an Eldian who infiltrated the military of the Walls as a spy as a part of a plot to eradicate the "remainder of humanity", and the childhood friend of Reiner Braun. He initially appears as a protagonist, while also secretely acting as an antagonist, until the second half of the Clash of the Titans arc where he becomes the secondary antagonist. He also serves as one of the two secondary antagonists of the Return to Shiganshina arc (alongside Reiner). He also serves as one of the main protagonists in the Marley arc flashbacks. While Reiner serves as Eren's archenemy in the series Bertolt serves as Eren's greatest enemy, being responsible for causing the death of his mother and fueling his desire to free humanity from Titan/Marley oppression. Bertolt also serves as Armin Arlert's archenemy. Bertolt gets very different perspectives and judgmentes from the audience: some consider him evil, some called him innocent and good-hearted, some mentally unstable, some good but too much apathetic and indifferent. The character was created to be mostly read through his facial expressions and buried emotions. Bertolt is a quiet young man who identifies himself as someone that follows popular opinion with "no will of his own" and no purpose in life. This sometimes bothers his companions, because he acts as if he can't fight or do anything else, yet during his trainings in both Marley and Paradis' Walls, he excelled at everything he did and he was praised for his great shooting abilities. Likewise, his instructor noted him to be a person with great potential, but an utter lack of initiative, noting these words: "Highly proficient in various hand-to-hand combat styles and has great potential. But lacks in self-confidence and tends to leave it to others when it comes to showing assertiveness.". Because of his personality, passive behavior, and utter dependence on others' commands, Bertholdt's potential and talents are considered wasted and thus, at the Walls, he got the grade A- and ranked under Reiner, instead of Mikasa. He was further described by Eren Yeager as being taciturn, and often acting as "Reiner's shadow". Among his former comrades, he was particularly close to Armin Arlert and read with him. He was also often seen with Jean, Eren, and Marco. Other times he could find himself surrounded by all his comrades, due to him being with Reiner, who used to be the most popular trainee, and Bertolt never approved of this due to his fear of Reiner exposing their real identities. Bertolt failed to stop his partner from becoming too popular. Reiner developed a delusional personality entirely taken from Marcel and even got a crush on Christa. While Eren got along with Bertolt, the former still had his reservations about him, not having a clear view of his reserved and silent nature. Besides Bertolt's trouble with Reiner and concern for his mental stability, his relationship with Annie is completely unknown, except for Reiner and Armin's impressions that he has a crush on her and a some flashbacks with Bertolt with Annie, Reiner, Marcel, Porco, and Pieck as children, where Bertolt tells Annie and Reiner how loyalty towards Marley is important. Sometimes, instead of being alone or with Mina, Annie would join with Bertolt, Jean, and Marco during meals. He is often called Bert, even by Levi and the Survey Corps. Bertolt tends to remain in the background unless necessary. By his own admission, he is something of a coward and is noted for his low self-esteem and lack of aggressiveness, though ways to anger him do exist. When Reiner calls him unreliable Bertolt quietly agrees without protests and the only thing he acknowledges about himself is being athletic and able to fight. His best talent is actually his exceptional aim with guns, as he never misses his targets and is the best Warrior in marksmanship. Mana Ouma Mana Ouma is the main antagonist of the anime series Gulity Crown. She is the older sister of Shu Ouma who concerted Apocalypse Virus. She is the first person in the world to have provided with the Apocalypse Virus and was also responsible for the death of millions of people infected around the world, causing public chaos and disorder in the nations. For the first part of plot, Mana is seen to be a sweet, gentle and caring young girl who loves her brother a lot. She is also seen to be kind and warm, as she rescued Gai without thinking of consequences and named him "Triton" as she saw him struggling to speak. However, it is later revealed that Mana was evil and sadistic. Her such behavior was a result of the virus residing within her, which made her psychologically weak yet physically strong at the same time. Mana's mind had turned completely different, and she ended up killing her mother at the age of seven and tried to kill Gai at twelve. While in Inori, she's seen to be manipulative, entangling Shu to fall in love with her very easily. She's also inhumanly cold, as she kills people with a sadistic, maniacal smile spread over her face. After her reincarnation, these negative characteristics had grown stronger and she was dominantly ruled by them, erasing any good quality she ever had. She is voiced by Ai Kayano in the Japanese version and Alexis Tipton in the English Version. James Sunderland James Sunderland is the protagonist of Silent Hill 2. As the game begins, James remarks that his wife, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland, has been dead for three years. Regardless, he has received a mysterious letter in Mary's handwriting, claiming that she is waiting for him in their "special place", somewhere in Silent Hill. When James arrives at the town, he becomes ensnared in a series of bizarre and nightmarish events which force him to question his sanity, morality, memory and personality. James was originally envisioned with having two different sides to his personality. Maria describes James as kind; Mary, in her letter to Laura, describes him as a little surly and says he does not talk much, but is sweet underneath his enigmatic exterior. James is typically courteous to other characters he meets in Silent Hill. He is polite and mild-tempered. For example, he tries to help Angela Orosco cope with her emotional distress and tries to touch her shoulder to comfort her but fails. When James first encounters Eddie Dombrowski, he becomes concerned for Eddie's welfare and advises him to leave the town. He also expresses concern for Laura, attempting to follow her through Silent Hill so she won't come to harm. However, James's darker side is revealed in some of his actions. James lost some of his confidence and self-respect when Mary became ill. James is in deep grief and depression from his relationship with Mary and her death. He denies the murder of his wife, attributing her death to her disease. James may be perceived as cowardly, running away from his guilt and blame. Upon being confronted about the truth or something uncomfortable, James tends to avoid eye contact, looks down, turns away, or remains silent. James is rather bad at consoling people; he often falls short in regards to helping Eddie and Angela. James is borderline suicidal, yet seems to deny his suicidal feelings. James originally came to Silent Hill to kill himself, and actually does so in the In Water ending. In the novelization, James says, "Actually, I guess I am dead, heart's as good as dead anyway." He wasn't filled with a sense of loss, he just felt like his life wasn't worth living anymore. He had become indifferent. Work and free time – none of it really mattered anymore. James' mental state is stilted and it shows through several questionable things throughout the game, including leaving his car door open; leaving his flashlight on while hiding from Pyramid Head; sticking his hand inside a hole in a wall after being pricked by something inside; dipping his hands inside a filthy toilet to retrieve a wallet and neglecting to wash his hands afterward; and asking a visibly armed Eddie if he's "gone nuts". James also says, "Did that just move or was it only my imagination?" when checking a corpse. If the player walks up to Angela again in the cemetery, she will ask "Aren't you looking for someone?", and a forgetful James will reply "That's right" and walk off. He also does risky things, such as jumping down long, dark holes that appear to be bottomless. His determination to uncover the truth about Mary's fate and his implied suicidal tendencies may explain his reckless and illogical behavior. James is in grief and mourning, and would naturally be somewhat traumatized by both Mary's and Maria's deaths. He tells Angela, "I guess I really don't care if Hill's dangerous." Later, when Angela questions why James is looking for his wife if she's dead, he responds, "Don't worry—I'm not crazy... at least... I don't think so..." Seidou Takigawa'' Seidou Takizawa (in Japanese: 滝澤 政道, Takizawa Seidō) is a former Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator that worked in the CCG's Main Office when he was a human and was a human protagonist of the series, but changed following the Raid on the 20th Ward and the battle with Aogiri Tree forces. He was taken away and experimented on by Professor Kanou following the battle and was turned into an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul. He's now a member of the Aogiri Tree and has embraced his new nature as a ghoul. He now hates humanity and uses his new powers to overthrow the human race and have ghouls ascend to power but whenever he faces his former comrades such as Akira Mado, he covers his face in shame of what he has become and runs away. He serves as one of the six main antagonists of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura, Kichimura Washuu and Tsuneyoshi Washuu. As a human, Seidou had a straightforward personality. He was responsible and respected and looked up to his superiors. He took his job very seriously and was annoyed at Juuzou for his unruly behavior. He gets very mean-spirited and jealous after Akira Mado shows up and starts to out-perform him when looking up information about Aogiri. He was once easily jealous and was willing to do whatever it takes to appear as if he were the best. After the became a ghoul, he changed dramatically. He had embraced his new dark side and was a complete ghoul. He has become more psychotic as he has no regard for human life and takes pleasure in brutally killing his victims. He no longer cares for humans and simply murders them and even picks off his former teammates' heads as if they were fruit in his eyes. He is mentally unstable and wants nothing more but to kill and slaughter all of the humans as he has embraced his ghoul side. He was voiced by Micah Solusod. Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:Order of Flourish Category:Team Witness members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Possessors Category:Martyrs Category:Possesed Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Pawns Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spirit Guide Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Dragons Category:Shape Shifters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Big Goods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Elementals Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Law Enforcement Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Magic Users Category:Pure Good Category:Harbingers Category:Knight Templar Category:Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:White Haired Characters Category:Retired Heroes Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Angel Category:Scary Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Breakout Characters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Affably Evil Category:Public Enemies Category:Elemental Evil Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Alternate Form Category:Fusion Form Category:Gaolers Category:Twins Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Partner Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Honorable Heroes Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Bigger Goods Category:Magicians Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Final Boss Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Salem Descendants